Huntbastian Week 2016
by KorbinFire
Summary: A collection of prompts/themes for Huntbastian Week 2016. Organized by Huntbastianhumpday.
1. A Friend From The Past?

**A/N: Wow! Today is the day! Huntbastian Week 2016 is here! I have always been a fan of Huntbastian. When I was first introduced to Tumblr itself, I was quite skeptical about it. However I regret nothing. Without Tumblr, I would have never been able to locate anyone else that enjoyed Huntbastian just like I do. So thank you Mitchie for introducing me to Tumblr. I also want to thank all of ya Huntbastian folks out there. May Huntbastian live on.**

 **July 18th:** **Model / Photographer , Intern / Boss or Bodyguard / Famous AU**

 **Tumblr: creative-kasai**

 **Title: A Friend From The Past?**

* * *

"This is Hunter Clarington." Richard introduced.

"Ah. I see. My new bodyguard, thank you Richard, you may leave now."

Richard nodded and left the room.

Sebastian Smythe. Famous model. Millionaire. Actor. & A member of the Gay Community. Hunter Clarington was given quite the task.

Hunter looked around, gazing at his surroundings. Marble floors, chandeliers, crystal clear windows, and only the finest furniture available. Not to the mention the humongous pool in the back yard. Hunter's eyes widened at the view.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

Hunter nodded wordlessly. This was nothing like his house back home in North Carolina. It was extremely small, probably could fit no more than three people at max. But this…. This was practically a mansion. He knew he was supposed to be protecting someone important, but not this important.

"It was my father's, now it's mine. Your room is upstairs, first room on the right." Sebastian said, looking up to the second floor from below.

"Got it. I'll be quick." Hunter said while grabbing his stuff.

Sebastian chuckled, "There's no rush, we basically live together now."

And he was right, they did basically live together. Though Hunter still had a job to fulfill. His task was simple, protect Sebastian Smythe. Now it wasn't like Sebastian was some sort of government official, however he was very popular, which means there were some risks. Hunter knew that and he signed up for the job anyway. It did result in him having to leave his sister alone in their studio apartment back in North Carolina because he had to move here, but his sister encouraged him too. The job paid well and she just wanted him to be happy. When Hunter entered the room the first thing he noticed was that the main light source was a chandelier, a crystal one. Now that was something Hunter would never get used to. He put his suitcase down on the floor next to the bed and let out a sigh of exhaustion. The flight from North Carolina to Washington was not enjoyable. Mostly because of the fact that the flight was extremely early and that he almost lost his luggage at baggage claim. (Don't ask) When he headed back downstairs he looked to see Sebastian standing next to the door, putting a black jacket on.

"Ready?" He said opening the door.

"Where are we going?" Hunter asked grabbing his shoes.

"Well I want to go somewhere special to eat lunch and apparently I have to bring you with me." Sebastian said with an amused eye roll.

"Somewhere special?" Hunter repeated, hoping Sebastian would tell him considering as his bodyguard, he should know.

"You'll see."

Hunter rolled his eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

A maserati… of course.

Sebastian grinned when he saw Hunter's facial expression. "Hop on in Killer." He said. (After he opened the door for Hunter) Which Hunter did not notice because well…. He owned a MASERATI…..

Okay Clarington, you have a job remember? "I think it would be smart if I knew where we are going, I'm supposed to protect you? Aren't I?"

"Yeah from like crazy fans or something. Relax, we're just going downtown." Sebastian said as pulled out of his parking spot. "So tell me about yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a hard question." He chuckled. "Like what did you do before you came here."

"I worked as a security guard at a Macy's." Hunter said, slightly embarrassed. It wasn't the best job and it sure wasn't something to brag about. Though it paid bills and that's all that mattered.

Sebastian started laughing as they got on the highway. "Really? Security for a clothing store. Man that sounds boring."

"Nice car." Hunter said, attempting to change the subject.

The other man raised his eyebrow. "Another thing that you probably aren't too familiar with a nice ride."

Hunter stayed silent, ignoring the comment.

"I'm guessing you didn't make much back home, working a shitty job, don't know how you could live like that. I know I couldn't."

Again, Hunter stayed silent, but his eyes shifted downwards. (Catching Sebastian's attention.) Guilt swept through his body, maybe he did go a little too far.

"Hey I'm just messing with ya." He said a few moments later as they entered downtown. "Welcome to downtown Seattle." Sebastian said with a smile.

Hunter focused his attention to the city around him. Seattle. He'd read a little bit about the city before he took this job. Despite the comments about rainy weather, he learned that Seattle was quite the city.

"And here we are." Sebastian said as they finally reached their destination. Well.. a parking space but at least they were off the road. They both got out of the car and walked to the side walk. "Jeez it's cold today." He commented rubbing his arms for a brief moment. Surprisingly, Hunter didn't feel it.

~.~.~.~.~

"Uh what is this?" Hunter was completely astonished. The Sebastian Smythe had taken him to…. He didn't even know what to call this. A market of some sorts maybe? It sure looked like one. Bunches of people and small shops selling some of the most random things.

"Pike Place Market."

"Pike Place Market?" I was right.

"Yeah… You know what a market is right?" He asked casually.

Hunter nodded swiftly. "I just mean… You don't seem like the type to go a local market." This was more of something Hunter could imagine him and his sister doing together, or even his mother.

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Glad you think so much of me." He said making Hunter blush.

"No. No. I didn't mean it like that… Well… maybe I did. But anyway why here?"

"Cause this isn't just a market dumb ass-

Well isn't he nice

It's different. Downtown is known for it.." Sebastian's eyes shortly shifted away from Hunter. "Oh thank god, I'm starving." He said and started to quickly walk inside in the market, Hunter following him.

~.~.~.~.~

"Were in a local place, no one will recognize me you know?" Sebastian said after taking a bite of his sandwich, along with noticing that Hunter was cautiously looking around.

He narrowed his eyes, "Wait then why did you bring me?"

"Mm.. I don't know- why not." He responded in between bites. "Okay I finished, let's move on."

Sebastian ended up practically dragging Hunter through the market. Going from shop to shop buying stuff that even Hunter might consider useless. Even made Hunter carry a few of the things he bought. OK this wasn't that bad. Hunter honestly thought he would be working for some douche, which he did think Sebastian was at first but that's besides the point. Sebastian actually turned out to be a nice guy.

A few people did notice who Sebastian was and even asked for a picture. But surprisingly the model didn't mind, they seemed to make him happy.

"Thanks!" The young girl said and scurried off with her friends.

"Anytime." He said with a wink. The girl practically fainted in response as she walked away.

"She does know you're gay right?" Hunter asked stepping forward.

Sebastian shrugged, "Why? Jealous"." He smirked.

"Uh what..- no." He retorted and shook his head. "So where to next?"

Sebastian laughed and started walking towards the exit of the market. "Follow me." He said, gesturing with his hands. Hunter followed him outside and continued to follow him until they reached some sort of dock, where Sebastian sat on the edge.

"You know this dock is probably really dirty right?" Hunter warned.

"So? I can always wash my clothes. Since when did you care about stuff like that?" Sebastian looked up, since Hunter hadn't sat down yet.

"No I was just- He sighed. "Nevermind." Hunter sat down next to Sebastian as he leaned back onto his arms. "This almost doesn't really seem like legitimate job."

"What do you mean?"

"Not much protecting so far." Hunter said making Sebastian chuckle.

"Well it's your first day and I went somewhere local, course there wouldn't be."

Hunter pursed his lips "Guess so… Thanks for taking me to this." Hunter wasn't dumb, he could see that going to the market wasn't all for Sebastian's own pleasure. Though he was curious why.

"Who said I went here for you?" Sebastian protested.

"Just a hunch." Hunter teased.

"Okay you caught me." Sebastian confessed and raised his hands up as if he was getting arrested.

"Why though?" He asked seriously, he couldn't explain why he wanted to know, but a large but of him wanted to know.

The other man shrugged trying to conceal the real reason he did all this, though Hunter kept a steady gaze on him. "I just wanted to do something nice I guess." He added scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, a light shade of red creeping onto his face.

Hunter noticed it, the whole job situation to him was pretty confusing. He never had a job before where he actually had live with his boss. It seemed a bit.. Personal.

"I guess I never expected you to remember me" Sebastian stated out of the blue.

Hunter's head snapped from the ocean, to Sebastian. "Remember you? Have we met before?"

He nodded, "In high school, I'm pretty sure we had almost every class together."

"Wait you're THAT Sebastian? You've changed a lot! You were always so quiet." Hunter felt stupid that he didn't remember.

"Yeah…" He muttered. Something that didn't change though was the massive crush I had on you…

"Wow…. I never would have guessed." He said again. "Everyone said you had some sort of crush on me, was that true?"

No Answer.

"Wait was that why I was picked for this job?"

Sebastian froze… This was a dumb idea. He started to get up. "Let's head home" But before he could fully stand up Hunter had stopped him, his hand on the model's wrists.

Instead of Hunter accusing Sebastian or getting upset, what he did was the complete opposite. He frowned and then leaned in to kiss him, catching Sebastian off guard. Though even if he was caught by surprise, he fully responded to the kiss, almost desperate. When they finally pulled away Hunter smiled largely.

"This is going to be quite the job."


	2. Love Finds A Way

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry this one is a bit short. Leave a review if you can. #Huntbastian**

 **July 18th: Gone Away AU**

 **Tumblr: creative-kasai**

 **Title: Love Finds A Way**

* * *

They met in their Senior year of College.-

The door opened to Sebastian's room, revealing one of the most hottest guys he had ever seen.

"My name is Hunter, this is room 216 right?" He said as he entered with a few boxes in hand.

"Uh yeah it is I'm guessing you're my new roommate."

Hunter placed the boxes down onto the floor. "Yes I am." He said and reached out to shake the others hand.

"I'm Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you."

~.~.~.~.~

It started as a secret hook up.-

It was yet another morning where Hunter and Sebastian woke up in the same bed. Despite the fact that they are already roommates.

Sebastian sat up, turned off the alarm clock, and wiped his eyes lazily. "Hey.." He said drowsily shaking Hunter slowly.

"Wha- What.." He groaned tiredly.

"You've got class you know?"

Hunter opened his eyes, "Oh shit." He said and quickly ran to the bathroom.

Sebastian laid back onto his bed, with a large grin on his face. Glad he didn't have morning classes today.

Hunter emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later, showered and fully dressed. "You know this is still strictly between us." He reminded the other while gathering his books.

"Yes I know." He started with an eye roll. "Your precious parents will never find out." The whole situation kind of annoyed him but he never thought to protest.

The next thing he heard was the door shutting.

~.~.~.~.~

It turned into something special.-

"You what?" Sebastian asked, completely astonished.

"I like you…."

"..."

"I know I said that this was just sex and that I wanted to keep this a secret… but honestly I don't know what I want anymore. And I don't want to ruin anythi-mmmpphh"

"Stop talking." Sebastian grinned after pulling back from the kiss.

That night was one of the best nights of Sebastian's life.

~.~.~.~.~

However it soon drifted away when Senior year ended.-

Tears fell from Sebastian's eyes, they were graduating soon and everything was supposed to be all right. "What do you mean we can't be together!"

"I told you! My father needs me back home to run the business! To live there! Don't make this any harder Seb." Hunter desperately explained, his facial expression hurt.

"Oh your precious business! He probably wants to pick out some nice girl for you to marry too doesn't he?"

Hunter didn't respond. Why? Because he knew that was the truth. His whole family expected him to settle down with a girl that they new. "This isn't gonna work out… I leave right after graduation, my parents already have my ticket booked. I'm sorry…" Hunter explained heading towards the door to leave. He needed some air, some time alone.

In a heartbeat Sebastian went from being angry to pleading. "Please Hunt… Don't leave me… please…." He begged.

Hunter looked back, his heart breaking slowly. "I'm sorry.. I have to go." He said one last time and left the dorm.

From that point on didn't speak each other, they barely even looked at each other. At graduation day Sebastian wore a fake smile, sure he was happy that college was over. Though what hurt more was seeing Hunter look perfectly fine that day. Almost as if anything happened… he didn't even acknowledge him. Then it hit him….Hunter was gone.

~.~.~.~.~

But in the end it came back.-

4 months after college, Hunter decided to look for Sebastian. He tried. Tried to move on, meet other people, but he couldn't. It was practically impossible. No one could replace what he had with Sebastian. So he made the decision to go back. Because he was worth it. When it came to finding Sebastian, it wasn't as hard as he thought. He contacted some mutual friends of theirs so he could get his address.

"What are you doing here…"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

Sebastian glared at him. "Why?..."

"I'll explain, just… can I come in?..."

Sebastian nodded, still cautious. And led Hunter and himself to the couch in his apartment to talk.

"I wanted to apologize and say something…"

Sebastian stayed silent and listened, encouraging Hunter to continue.

"I.. I-uh.." Hunter gulped nervously. "I... love you.."

"What?..." Sebastian stared at him, tears starting to sneak by. The same Hunter that left him before graduation…. Loved him.

Hunter looked the ground and spoke. "I shouldn't have left you. I should have broken up with you. I shouldn't have ignored you. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I'm so sorry." He said and looked up, a sincere look on his face.

"Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

 **Love finds a way-**


	3. True Love

**A/N: Day 3! Enjoy!**

 **July 20th: Musical Day**

 **Tumblr: creative-kasai**

 **Title: True Love (Based on the song, True Love by P!nk)**

 **Warning: Mature Content**

* * *

 _Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

 _Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

 _There's no one quite like you_

 _You push all my buttons down_

 _I know life would suck without you_

* * *

Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington. They were Co-Captains. Friends. (You could say) And… Boyfriends? Yup. You heard it right. They were dating. However, that was hard to tell sometimes considering barely anyone knew they were together. Even if someone decided to tell people of Dalton's new couple, they wouldn't believe them. Why? Because it didn't even look like the two captains were even friends.

"Sebastian, make sure your spin is sharp. This way it makes ending with a slide much easier." Hunter called out as he watched the dancing Warblers from the sideline.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but repeated the move again with the Warblers. Honestly Sebastian wasn't in the mood for being criticized today. He already had enough of that at lacrosse practice, so with Hunter being in control the criticism didn't really change. But the fact that Sebastian could control Hunter in their dorm always made him grin like a madman. Their relationship was… complicated. Probably shouldn't even be considered dating. It was usually just sex and sleeping in each other's bed. Though the weird thing was that they were exclusive, Hunter never dated anyway but Sebastian had stopped going to Scandals all of sudden. And even he couldn't explain the sudden change. Did Sebastian want more then what they had? Did he want random kisses, dates, titles, romance, hand holding and all that other stuff that normal people did. Secretly, yes. Yes he did. Would he ever admit that? Nope. So he settles with what he has with Hunter, going with the flow.

"I think we should come up with a set list for Sectionals." Nick suggests, followed by a group of nods.

Hunter nods, "Sure. Take 5 from choreography everyone." Once everyone was seated Hunter started again, "So any suggestions? I myself was thinking Whistle, by Flo-Rida"

"Hunter…. You do know what that song implies right?" Jeff asked.

Sebastian watched, holding back a chuckle, an amused look on his face. "Not-even-remotely-bi curious my ass." He muttered loudly.

Hunter glared at him then returned to respond to Nick. "Yes I'm fully aware that the song is about-"

"Blow Jobs." Sebastian interrupted causing a few Warblers to chuckle and grin.

"As I was saying… I already have some good choreography that would match the elements of the song." Hunter reasoned.

"Hah. Does it go a little like this?" Sebastian asked as he opened his mouth and acted as if he was sucking an invisible dick.

Hunter coughed loudly. "Enough immaturity Smythe. Raise your hand if you agree with Whistle."

Everyone's hand went up…

"If there dance moves like that how could we not say yes." Someone called out in a teasing tone.

Sebastian chuckled and went back to sucking his imaginary dick.

Hunter groaned and rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _At the same time I wanna hug you_

 _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

 _You're an asshole but I love you_

 _And you make me so mad I ask myself_

 _Why I'm still here? Or where I could I go?_

 _You're the only love I've ever known_

 _But I hate you, I really hate you_

 _So much I think it must be_

* * *

"Was that really necessary..!?"

The two had just came back from Warblers Rehearsal, Hunter somewhat furious and Sebastian just plain out annoyed. He had a right to be. Sure he had tendency to make rude but clever jokes about Hunters sexuality... a lot. Though he _did_ have a right! It wasn't like Hunter was straight, well he was until Sebastian came into the picture. So why couldn't he mess around about? _OH wait now I remember? It's because Hunter likes to keep things on the low. This way he can keep his dumbass reputation and please his fucking parents._

"Oh whatever. I've done it before. Why are you so pissy about it now?" Sebastian countered.

"Because I'm fucking sick of it!"

"Aw? Hunty Hunt still in the closet?"

"Shut up Bas.." Hunter groaned.

"Why should I? It's not a lie. It's not like your straight. You're not against me sucking you off, I can tell you that." He muttered in reply.

Hunter turned to the wall and kick it with force. "Shut up Sebastian!"

Sebastian scoffed, "And you say I'm the immature one... You can't even accept yourself. You treat me like a hooker, can't even take me on a date, and now you're kicking walls. Yeah. real mature." He finished not caring that he just revealed some of his true feelings. He didn't even care this point. Hunter was pissing him off.

Hunter turned around his eyes widened. _A date? Sebastian wants that?_ Hunter had honestly thought Sebastian just wanted sex, considering he was the whole no strings attached guy.

"God your selfish... always worrying about how other people think. You can't even take a hint and think about how others might feel."

Hunter stayed silent, still staring at Sebastian.

"Honestly Hunt." Sebastian said, still upset but in a softer tone.

"Fine." Hunter managed to choke out.

"Wha?" Sebastian let out, and before he could say anything else. Hunter had leaned and kissed him.

* * *

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _Nothing else can break my heart like_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

* * *

That moment Hunter kissed Sebastian it was like putting water on fire. All the anger the two had in them was slowly decreasing as it turned into pure passion. Sebastian had placed his hands on Hunter's blazer, clinging on to it while Hunter's hands were on Sebastian's waist. Sebastian had let out a breathy groan into Hunters mouth as Hunter pushed his hips into Sebastian attempting to get much needed friction.. Eventually Sebastian had to pull away, _to breath_. His lips were swollen and his pupils were dilated. Hunter just stared at him wordlessly. They stayed in silence for a few moments until Hunter took Sebastian's blazer off, along with his own. Then grabbed Sebastian's hand and led them to his bed, where he pulled Sebastian down just to lay with him.

Sebastian didn't know how long they laid there but it seemed like awhile. It _was_ strange, a completely new feeling, and honestly he didn't really mind it. They just laid there, with Hunter pressed against Sebastian's back.

"Hey Hunter?" Sebastian asked turning his head to look at Hunter, though all he got was a loud snore. Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes, I guess their talk could wait.

* * *

 _Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_

 _Just once please try not to be so mean_

 _Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_

 _Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_

 _You can do it baby_

* * *

Hunter had taken Sebastian on a date. Wait...what... Hunter Clarington had taken Sebastian.. on a _DATE_.

"So?"

"So."

"How was your day?" Hunter said awkwardly.

Sebastian could hardly believe that he sitting in a diner... on a date with Hunter. One moment they were in Hunter's car, and when Sebastian asked where they were going. Hunter responded: "On our date." Causing Sebastian to smile.

"Cool I guess." Sebastian said nonchalantly. This proabably couldn't have been any more awkward. It wasn't that Sebastian didn't want to be here, because he did. It's just he never really did dates or dinner. It was usually a stop at a drive-thru then off to bed for a round of sex with a one night stand.

"What can I get you guy's to eat?" The waitress asked. _Thank god_ thought Sebastian.

"I'll have the BLT and.." Hunter ordered then looked at Sebastian.

"The Turkey Burger." He finished. "So do yo think the Warblers will be ready for Sectionals?" Sebastian asked after a few moments of silence He didn't really want to discuss Warblers business but besides that there wasn't really anything to talk about in general.

Hunter nodded. "Yup we should be ready by the time Sectionals arrives. However _I do_ need you to pick a song for your solo."

Sebastian smirked and glared at him. " _My_ solo?" he questioned teasingly.

"Yup." Hunter said with a smile.

"Mm. Even if it's One Direction?" Sebastian grinned

"Yes... even if it's One Direction."

"How about Live While We're Young?"

"Sure. I can actually somewhat stand that song anyway. I will need your help with the choreography."

Sebastian nodded in agreement, but showing a serious expression. "So-I-um why do you act like that all the time..." Sebastian asked.

Hunter frowned "What do you mean?"

 _I should rephrase that_ "Well you have this perfectionist attitude going on... Why's that?"

Hunter shrugged," I guess I've always been like that. Military school will do that to you." He explained.

"And...-Uh" Sebastian started _Just say it_ "What are we?" He managed to let out, earning a stare from Hunter. Sebastian's eyes drifted towards the table, then to his hands. At this point Sebastian didn't even know what he wanted to hear from Hunter. But what he got was nothing, just Hunter staring at the window beside them. What was he doing? He couldn't get into another relationship... not like last time. _I'm not trying to get my heart toyed with and broken again. This date isn't going anywhere.. we're just too different._

"I'm sorry have to go." Sebastian said in an apologetic tone.

"Sebastian- Wait." But Sebastian was already shaking his head and walking out the door.

* * *

 _Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

 _Why do you say the things that you say?_

 _Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

 _But without you I'm incomplete_

* * *

Sebastian ran through the parking lot and entered into a small public park. He sat on a bench and stared at the ground. _Stop acting like a fucking sap Sebastian! He's not going to want you. You're just sex... that's what everyone wants._ Tears snuck past Sebastian's eyes, flowing down his cheek.

When Sebastian walked out of the diner Hunter immediately paid the bill and stormed out after him. "Sebastian!" He called out. _Nope not in the car and the parking lot is empty... Great._ He continued to scan the area until he noticed a recognizable dark figure. "Sebastian!' He called again as he started to jog towards him.

Sebastian's ears perked at the sound coming from his right. _Hunter..._

"There you are!" He said panting.

Sebastian looked up, his eyes stained red.

"Holy shit are you crying?" Hunter asked concern in his voice. Sebastian _never_ cried.

The other boy shook his head in denial but Hunter knew better so he decided to take a seat next to him, placing an arm around his side.

Sebastian wiped at his eyes. _Confession time. Nothing to loose now Smythe._ "Look Hunter, whatever game this is... whatever we're playing... it's _not_ going to work. I just can't do this.. not with you. You mean more to me then all those fucking guys a Scandals. I don't _just_ want sex.. I want more. And I know you have to be this oh so straight guy with perfect reputation. So keeping me in your life will just mess that all up... I'm sorry."

Hunter just stared at him. (Yet again) Taking in all that Sebastian said. "Sebastian I-"

"You don't have to say anything Hunt.."

 _Then I'll act on it._ And in that moment Hunter grabbed Sebastian's chin softly and kissed him. It wasn't like the last time they kissed, this time it was more of reassurance to everything that was going on. It was chaste kiss but the amount of feelings and passion put into it made up for it.

"I love you." Hunter breathed out into Sebastian's mouth, his eyes meeting Sebastian's.

And from that moment on, Sebastian _knew_ It was going to be all right.

* * *

 _Nothing else can break my heart like_  
 _True love, true love,_  
 _It must be true love_  
 _And no one else can break my heart like you_


	4. A Miracle

**A/N: Day 4 of Huntbastian Week. I had fun writing this so hope you guys like it. (Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I stay up late writing these)**

 **July 21st: Time Travel AU**

 **Tumblr: creative-kasai**

 **Title: A Miracle**

* * *

A punch. That was the one action that set everything off course. The one action that ended what they had completely. It was horrible.. Of course they fought, every couple did. However Hunter's decision had destroyed their relationship. What were they fighting about? Well… If you asked Hunter he would respond: "Don't want to talk about it." Though if you asked Sebastian, he would give you the truth. Hunter had punched him because of their relationship issues. They had recently moved into an apartment together since the two had both finished college. After a few months in they had started to regret moving in together. It wasn't because they didn't like each other, but one of the things Sebastian had learned when he meant him in college was that Hunter was still pretending to be straight. Mostly to please his high standard and homophobic parents. The fight still sent chills down Hunter's spine.

~.~.~.~.~

The two had been in the longest fight so far. Filled with constant ignoring and yelling. Until one day Sebastian had enough of it.

"Hunter." Sebastian called entering their apartment.

Hunter emerged from his bedroom and entered their living room. "So now you want to talk to me?" He said with crossed arms.

"I've done some thinking today and this needs to end. I want a solution and I want it now. I refuse to live with someone who ashamed of me." Sebastian explained, voice full of irritation.

"I'm not ashamed Bas! But my parents they-"

"Yeah you fucking parents this. Your fucking parents that. When do I come into the picture?" Sebastian interrupted angrily.

"It's not always about you!" Hunter retorted stepping closer to Sebastian.

"It NEVER is!" He yelled. "You're stuck in your stupid fucking closet. Why don't you go fuck some stupid girl! Prove to your parents that you don't like taking it up the ass! Hey at least they'll be happy right? I mean seriousl-..."

Bam. The final action that destroyed their relationship. Hunter just wanted him to stop talking. He hated when Sebastian at the urge to constantly go at him, hitting him with reality.

Sebastian stood back him, the punch making him fall to the floor. His lip bleeding and his eyes flaming with anger. "Get. The. Fuck. Out." He gritted through his teeth.

And Hunter did. He walked right on out.

~.~.~.~.~

Months had passed after the accident and Hunter was miserable. He was now living with a friend, crashing on the couch until he could get his own place.

Hunter laid on the couch, hands clutched to a framed picture of him and Sebastian. One of the few things he had managed to sneak into his bag when Sebastian allowed him to return and the gather his stuff. He wanted to reach out to Sebastian. He honestly did. But whenever he tried, Sebastian shut him out. So after a month of consistently trying, he gave up. He had to come accept reality and realize Sebastian didn't want him anymore.

He continued to stare at the picture, a stray tear leaving his eye. "I'm sorry Sebastian…" He muttered, rubbing his thumb over Sebastian's pictured face. He placed the picture on his stomach and closed his eyes. Trying to get some much needed sleep, hoping it would dull the pain.

…..

When he woke up he immediately panicked. He swore he fell asleep on a couch with his arms wrapped around the picture of him and Sebastian. Though when he looked around, he saw that he was on a bed not a couch, and that the picture was no longer in his grasps. It was on the nightstand next to the bed.

Hunter sat up and looked around. At this point Hunter was extremely weirded out. The walls and the bed he was in….. THIS WAS HIS AND SEBASTIAN'S ROOM. Holy shit! No. No. No. No. Hunter pinched himself quickly. Nope. Nope. Not a dream. The only logical explanation would be that he got drunk and snuck in using the spare key he'd forgot to return. However all his thoughts diminished when he heard Sebastian's voice.

"Hunter." Sebastian called entering their apartment.

Hunter panicked… He was so screwed… wait. How did Sebastian know he was here?... Curious for an explanation, Hunter got out of the bed and stormed into the living room.

"I've done some thinking today and this needs to end. I want a solution and I want it now. I refuse to live with someone who ashamed of me." Sebastian explained, voice full of irritation.

Hunter just stared at him… tears started to come out of his eyes like a fucking waterfall. He didn't know what was going on, but he honestly did not care. Sebastian was standing right in front of him. And he wasn't mad..

"Wait Hunter are you crying?" Sebastian asked when he got a clear view of Hunter's face.

Hunter said nothing in reply but instead ran up to Sebastian, giving him the biggest hug he could muster.

"Whoa Hunter." Sebastian said almost falling over.

"I'm so sorry." Hunter choked out still sobbing into Sebastian's right shoulder. He moved his head and looked into Sebastian's eyes. "I will come out to my parents. I promise. I'm not losing you again."

"Hunt… I'm not going anywhere.. I promise as well." Sebastian said, giving Hunter a chaste kiss. "And what did you mean by again?" He asked, confused about that part.

"Nothing." Replied Hunter along with a shake of his head, going back in for another tight hug. He didn't wanted to think about what had just happened. It didn't matter. None of it. All that mattered was that Sebastian and him were together again. Because that's all he ever wanted.

"I love you Hunter."

"I love you too Bas."

And a Miracle it was.


	5. I Hate breaks

**A/N: Sorry this one is short! It was kind of rushed since I wanted to make up for missing the actually day itself.**

 **July 22nd: Illness / Sickness AU**

 **Tumblr: creative-kasai**

 **Title: I Hate Breaks**

* * *

"Okay. I'm like right outside your house. Bye." Hunter said, ending the call. Out of _all_ things, Sebastian had to get sick. And out of _all_ the people, he had to call Hunter. I mean, he usually wouldn't mind nursing a sick Sebastian back to health. But they were on a fucking break. The whole point of the break was to spend some time away from each other. Though a week later Sebastian got sick and called Hunter to help take care of him. Hunter didn't even know why it pissed him off, it was probably because Sebastian started the break in the first place. Which Hunter thought was unnecessary and stupid. Sebastian and his dumb breaks…

Hunter walked up to the door, knocked, then entered. Since Sebastian was already in bed. "Hey." He said after making his way to the bedroom, the one he's pretty familiar with.

Sebastian fidgeted a little and sat up, his eyes moving up to look at Hunter. "Hi." He said weakly. "I'm sorry for making you do this. You can still back out if you want." He added.

Hunter analyzed his appearance, Sebastian looked utterly exhausted and his face was pale. Hunter shook his head. "Nonsense, you're really sick. Fever I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, just my luck." Sebastian said with a small and weak chuckle.

"I'll go make some soup." Hunter decided already making a move to leave room.

"Hunter it's okay. You don't have too," Sebastian said using his strength to sit up completely.

"Sebastian relax, that's why I'm here anyway." Hunter replied with an eye roll, leaving the room.

~.~.~.~.~

Crash. "Ugh fuck!"

Hunter tilted his head and turned the stove off. "Sebastian?" Hunter called from the kitchen.

Another crash.

Hunter stormed out kitchen and back into the bedroom to see Sebastian on the floor. Along with a tipped over night stand and some hangers from the closet that were on the floor as well. "Jesus christ are you okay?" Hunter asked, concern showing in his voice.

"Y-yeah." Sebastian grunted. "I fucking slipped on a T-shirt." He explained getting back up from the floor.

"Here let me help." Hunter offered, then attached his hand to the other boy's shoulder, guiding him to the bed.

Sebastian accepted without protesting and got back into the bed.

"Why were you up anyway? You could have badly injured yourself." Hunter asked pulling the covers up and over Sebastian.

"I-" He yawned. "I wanted to come help you." He admitted, looking slightly embarrassed.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Dumb ass. Well you should at least take some medicine to bring the fever down. Do you have any cough syrup, it should help you sleep."

"Ah. That's why I'm so tired… I took some before you got here."

"You should sleep then."

"Mkay." Sebastian said with a yawn.

Hunter nodded still sitting next to Sebastian, who eye's were already closing.

"Thanks Hunt… "

Insteading of responding Hunter took it as a sign to leave, letting the sick man get some sleep. But before he could get up from the bed, Sebastian had grabbed his wrist.

"Wait….Will you um… lay with me till I fall asleep?.." Sebastian asked softly.

Hunter nodded and got under the covers, making sure he kept some space between him and Sebastian. They were on a break after all, he couldn't cross the line.

Sebastian shifted closer to Hunter, until he was pressed up against him. Surprisingly, Hunter wasn't the one who crossed it.

Hunter looked down hoping to get an answer, but Sebastian's eyes were closed and his face was practically pressed up to his chest. So he just decided that the questions could wait.

"Hunt?" Sebastian muttered into his chest.

"Yeah Bas?"

"I hate breaks.."

"I do too." Hunter replied, laying his head on top of Sebastian while wrapping his arms around him.

"Night Bas."


End file.
